


The Cat and Owl

by Superboringfanfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superboringfanfan/pseuds/Superboringfanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stumbling across a little café named 'Cat and Owl', Hinata finds his life changing for the better, including: opportunities, young love, family bonds and sweet desserts of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and Owl

**Author's Note:**

> YES, a café fic, I got inspired okay?
> 
> A few things to note so far:  
> -Slightly aged characters (18-early 20s)  
> -They don't know each other (meaning Hinata hasn't met Oikawa, Bokuto or Kuroo etc. before)  
> -NO VOLLEYBALL (ik saaaad)  
> -Misleading title, main pairing will be oihina (bokuroo will obvs be there as well) I just didn't know what else to call it

“Kageyama, pick up the _damn_ _phone_ ”

Hinata groaned as the sound of disconnection denied his chance at being rescued once-again, and he watched blankly as the small bar of signal finally gave out, meaning he was on his own until he was able to find a small payphone or some signal again. Hinata threw his head back and released his frustrations to the air in a form of a small shout, the noise unable to disturb anyone due to him being in what seemed to be deserted fields. He had been walking for around 30 minutes now, originally going to help his rather regretful friend move into his new apartment. Trying to follow Kageyama’s useless directions over static and signal breaks had only caused him to become rather lost.

He was glad it was warm; one thing that’s worse than being lost is being lost in the freezing temperatures. He breathed in deep, enjoying the crisp and fresh smell of the quiet land, before another scent hit his nose, something warm, sugary and inviting. Hinata breathed deeper, trying to pinpoint the tasty smell, blindly walking in the direction he hoped it was emanating from. After a short while of some twists, turns and sign reading, he found himself facing a small shack, planted at the base of a small grass hill, a white stepping-stone path leading up to it. The building was no bigger than a small house, made from rustic looking materials and decorated with different forms of nature, ranging from home-grown flowers and bushes to hanging baskets and ivy snaking up the walls. Hinata read the sign nailed above the door: “Cat and Owl”. Small drawings of said animals were framing each end of the sign, giving it a somewhat childish but friendly feeling.

It looked like something from the fairy tale stories his mother used to tell him when he was young, with it nestled away in the middle of nowhere. He just hoped there was no evil witch wanting to gobble him up inside. Sighing, he considered that since he was at a loss, and that there most likely people inside–judging by the ‘OPEN’ sign hanging in the door window–going in seemed like the best option. As he stepped in, he scent of cookies and sweet icing were a lot stronger, along with an underlying smell of nature. The building’s interior matched it’s outside aesthetic, wooden tables and booths were placed neatly around the area, covered with patterned blankets and scatter cushions; and there were decorations of various breeds of cats and owls all around, placed in a way that could be suggested as an organised mess.

“Welcome to the Cat and Owl!”

Hinata tensed slightly and finally looked forward at the deep voice, towards what looked like a counter area with glass cases full of what seemed to be desserts, a person stood behind it. There was definitely no witch, but it did seem like he had dived into a fantasy setting, the man at the counter was wearing an outfit that resembled a butler of some sort, however his coat was removed and sleeves rolled due to the heat. But the wrinkle-free shirt, black bow tie and white gloves looked an image of fancy dress. Hinata nodded slightly, and as he began to walk forward he was halted by a warm pressure against his calf, looking down he saw a deep black cat curling around his ankles, the distinctive hum of it purring vibrating against his muscle.

“Sorry about that, she just loves people”

The man at the counter spoke again, a small smile on his face. Hinata breathed a small laugh, tension dissipating, as he gently shook off his furry oppressor, before starting to walk to the counter again.

“It’s alright; I love animals, so we’re even!” he spoke with a smile. The man laughed heartily, his gleeful but slightly intimidating smirk calling Hinata forward. The closer he got the more Hinata realised how the man’s slightly messy black hair resembled somewhat of a cat as well, how ironic.

“Sounds fair. So then, what can I get ya’?” at that Hinata viewed the array of sweets, placing his fingers gently on the glass as he got a good look. There were a range of pastries and cakes, varying in size and shape, but all were finely decorated and exquisitely executed. A few batches of delicate cupcakes were sat at the front of the display, small signs with curly English (the Japanese translations underneath) font told the names of the pastries, and each seemed to have a running theme. “Our specials are based off of the seasons this month, all are designed and hand prepared by our head baker” The pride in the man’s voice was admirable.

Hinata observed the different ‘season’ cakes, all four batches were beautifully presented, although the ones named ‘Spring Blossoms’ were at the top of Hinata’s favourites: they had a pleasant light pink frosting swirling upwards from the sponge, small and finely painted fondant sakura flowers were neatly placed on top, and impressively, each one looked exactly the same. However, it was the Autumn inspired ‘Autumn Swirls’ that took Hinata’s fancy the most, the chocolate butter icing topped with tiny, bright orange, green and half-and-half hand sculpted chocolate leaves, that were precisely arranged in small swirls as the name suggested, were too elegant and eye-catching not to appreciate.

“I’ll have one Autumn Swirl” he pointed to the one in his favour, “Oh, and a latte please” a quick glance at the drinks menu above their heads reminded him he enjoyed coffee with chocolate.

“Coming right up! That’ll be ¥1000 please” The cashier spoke as he rung up the order, and as Hinata dug through his wallet he noticed another person entering from the door behind the counter, he was slightly shorter than the man with black hair and was wearing chef whites. Hinata watched as the silver-haired man practically leant his entire body weight over the cashier, plucking the order from the till’s built-in printer system right as the other employee went to grab it, gaining a slightly annoyed look. After a quick read up of Hinata’s order, the chef flicked his head up to look at him with a grin.

“Thanks for your order, and welcome to the Cat and Owl!”

Hinata nodded, unsure on how to act around this new personality, placing the money on the dark-wood counter. Hinata was then gaining instructions to take as a seat as his order was prepared, slightly overhearing the man in chef whites calling for someone as he re-entered what he guessed was the kitchen area.

\------------

Hinata took a seat in one of the booths by an open window, the seating was surprisingly comfortable, and there was a nice vase of fresh, pink cosmos flowers in the centre of the table. The colour reminded him of the cakes he had mulled over earlier. He could feel himself sinking deeper into his seat, the warm breeze from the window accompanied by the soft sounds of birds and the clinking of china cups set a very relaxing atmosphere. Hinata continued to gaze out of the window, completely mesmerised by the tranquillity of the café, before startling at the action of a saucer and plate being placed carefully in front of him.

“Sorry for scaring you, but I hope you enjoy” The voice was smooth and friendly, with a hint of amusement lacing it, and as Hinata looked up to thank the person with a laugh on his tongue the words came up short. The waiter was tall and was wearing the same outfit as the cashier, except there was a black half-apron tied around his waist. He had hair in a nice shade of brown, styled to look slightly messy, and dark eyes that still shone through the frames perched on his nose. The polite smile he wore made his already-perfect face even more perfect. “If you need anything feel free to call me over” he spoke calmly again, bowing slightly before turning to take his leave.

“Y-yes, thank you!” Hinata quickly half-shouted, feeling slightly flustered to be addressed by such a pretty person. He watched as the brunet waiter returned to the counter, slipping behind it and started to chat with the cat-like man, Hinata guess that the staff must be quite tight knit, almost like a family of some sorts. Hinata ignored the slight sorrow in his chest and turned in his seat to give his attention back to the cake he ordered, the dainty pastry looking even more picture-perfect without the glass obtrusion. Picking up the fork resting next to it he sliced down the middle, the airy sponge separating satisfyingly, revealing a secret centre of chocolate cream which kept the cake moist and delicious. The first taste almost had Hinata moaning, the fluffy base combined with the deep and rich chocolate was like heaven in cake form, Hinata almost felt regret at eating such a perfect specimen.

Cake gone and coffee drained, Hinata continued to spend at least 15 minutes in the café, the pretty waiter boy had taken his crumb-free plate and empty cup long ago, allowing Hinata to continue to sit in peace, soaking in the warm and content atmosphere of the café. Hinata would also feel a strange sense of glee and relief whenever he noticed other people entering the shop, glad that the business was gaining profit. Gathering that he had been dilly-dallying for too long, and also remembering he had practically abandoned Kageyama, Hinata rose from his seat and began walking towards the exit, petting the black cat dozing on top of a cat tower on the way.

“Thank you for ordering, and we hope you come again!” mixed voices called after him, and as Hinata turned to face the counter again, he saw the three staff members he had met stood there, gentle and amiable, waving him a farewell. Hinata bowed slightly, thanking them for their service, before beginning to open the door. Looking at them one more time over his shoulder he spoke whole-heartedly:

“I definitely will!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll enjoy this enough to update regularly...


End file.
